The present invention relates to a coordinated operation method and to a communication terminal device; and, in more detail, relates to a coordinated operation method by which a host unit which performs processing associated with communication with the exterior, and an engine unit which executes predetermined functions under the management of this host unit, operate in a communication terminal device in a coordinated manner, and to a communication terminal device which utilizes this coordinated operation method.